1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to adaptors, and more particularly to an adaptor for mounting a slat of a vehicle article carrier system over a roof ditch formed in an outer body surface of a vehicle, and without the need for drilling holes in the outer body surface.
2. Discussion
Vehicle article carriers are used in a variety of applications to transport various articles above an outer body surface of a vehicle such as a car, sport utility vehicle (SUV) or truck. Such vehicle article carriers typically employ a pair of slats and at least one cross bar extending transversely between the slats. Each of the slats are secured to the outer body surface of the vehicle and typically include channels which engage end support structure at each end of the cross bar to allow the cross bar to be adjustably positioned along the outer body surface as needed to support the article(s) being transported.
Each slat is typically secured by a Rivnut.TM. fastener or other form of light fastening element to the outer body surface of the vehicle. Of course, this necessitates drilling at least one hole, and typically several holes, in the outer body surface to enable secure mounting of the slat to the outer body surface. As will be appreciated, the drilling of holes in the outer body surface can give rise to various problems. For one, drilling can produce sharp edges and fragments of metal which can come loose and potentially damage the headliner of the vehicle, thus necessitating expensive repairs. Another problem is that drilling leaves an exposed metal surface which may eventually rust or be susceptible to other forms of corrosion. Still further, the drilling of a hole in the outer body surface of the vehicle can eventually result in water leakage therethrough into the interior area of the vehicle, thus damaging the headliner and other interior components.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a means for attaching an article carrier component such as a slat to an outer body surface of a vehicle without the need for drilling any holes in the outer body surface.
There is further a need for a means for securing an article carrier component such as a slat to an outer body surface, wherein the slat can be secured over the roof ditch of the vehicle, and to existing structure within the roof ditch, in such a manner that no drilling of holes in the roof ditch is required.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for securing an article carrier component such as a slat to an outer body surface of a vehicle over a roof ditch formed in the outer body surface, where the adaptor is completely concealed from view once the slat is secured over the roof ditch, and where the adaptor allows attachment of the slat to the outer body surface while maintaining a low profile appearance of the slat on the outer body surface.